School for the Talented
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: This story popped in my head. If you've read any of my other stuff you'll see this is my first time writing a AU/AH TMI story, so I'm taking it head on. Sorry I'm rambling It's about a bunch of teens with each of their owns problems and they go to a school for today's prodigy's and tomorrow's great leaders. See if I can slip in a little Mia & Jordan action still not sure. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Clary Morgenstern/ Fairchild/ Fray~

Red hair, curly, 5'1, freekles, green eyes

Student: Art, music, and drama

Loves Manga, clumsy, skateboards, triple threat, confident not cocky, stuborn, sometimes has low blood sugar, ADHD , 16

Jace Herondale/Lightwood~

gold hair, curly, 6'5, star shaped scar, amber eyes

Student: Sports, and music

Arrogant, adopted, anger issues, "badboy", quaterback, 17

Alec Lightwood~

Black hair, straight, 6'7, scar on abdomen, curlean eyes

Student: Sports, and Writing

Mello, shy-ish, horrible sense in fashion, gay, running back, dealing with bullying, 18

Isabelle Lightwood~

Black hair, straight, 5'8, light freckles, brown eyes

Student: Dance, and music

Loud, beautiful, BFF to Clary, cocky, proud, has a "reputation", 16

Max Lightwood~

Dark brown hair, unruly, 4'3 ,glasses, blue eyes

Younger brother, elementry school

Loves manga, jittery, loves drawing, see's things, 8

Mayrse Lightwood~

Salt and pepper hair, straight, 5'11, Blue eyes

Parent: of Isabelle, Alec, and Max. Adoptive: of Jace

Proper, but also fun loving, wife to Robert, 43

Robert Lightwood~

Dark brown/ grey hair, short, 5'10, glasses, brown eyes

Parent: of Isabelle, Alec, and Max. Adoptive: of Jace

Average, loving, cool, husband to Mayrse, 43

Magnus Bane~

Black/ multi- dyed hair, spikey, 6'10, cat like yellow/ green eyes

Student: Drama, Music, and Dance

Has no filter, confident, funny, sexual, gay, held back several times, bullied, dis owned, 22

Tessa Gray~

Light blond hair, Straight, 5'6, light freckles, grey eyes

Student: Writing, dance, and Drama

Confident, loves books, great at impersanating anything/ one, held back several times, depression,22

Jocelyn Fairchild/ Fray~

Red hair, Curly, 5'10, frekles, green eyes

Parent: of Clary. Teacher: Art

Graceful, prideful, artsy, 40

Luke Garroway~

Brown/ grey hair, short/ unruly, 5'8, several scars, blue eyes

Parent: Step- father of Clary

Lanky, stubborn, modest, layedback, loves books, 39

Hodge Starkweather~

Grey hair, short, 5'7, hunch/ limp, brown eyes

Teacher: Science

Broad, herboligest, suit wearing, has two pet hawks, 49

Madeleine Bellefleur~

Silver hair, straight, 5'9, pale, hazel eyes

Teacher: Dance

Friendly, truthful, good judge of charecter, Jocelyn's best friend, 40

Madam Dorthea~

Dark brown hair, corkscrew curly, 5'7, glasses, brown eyes

Teacher: Drama

Blunt, mentor like, wistful, old fashioned, 56

Imogen Herondale~

Salt a/n pepper hair, straight, 5'11, blue eyes

Teacher: Headmaster

Blunt, icy attitude, strict, 67

Jessica Rodriguez~

dark brown hair/ red highlights, curly, 5'6, freckles, brown eyes

Guidance Counsler

Truthful, superstisous, cool, 25

Chris Bancells~

Brown hair, straight/ short, 5'8, bushy eyebrows, hazel eyes

Teacher: Litature/ writing

Cocky, blunt, sarcastic, opinionated, up to date, married, 29

April Alcorn~

Blond hair, curly/ fro, 5'9, freckles, brown eyes

Teacher: History (Art, Music, World)

Fun loving, easy going, loves kids, youthful, 30

Bill Moon~

Black hair, short, 5'9, glasses, brown eyes

Teacher: Music

Cool, but strict, loves sports, 30

Kelli Roy~

Salt a/n pepper hair, corkscrew curly, 5'10, freckles, hazel eyes

Teacher: Physical Education/ Coach of football, and baseball

Fun loving, skinny, lanky, always smiling, caring, 32

Mrs. Stauffer~

Blond, bob-ish, 5'5, freckles, brown eyes

Teacher: Math

Motherlike, loving, lays down the law, respects reading, 33

Valentine Morgenstern~

Platnum blond hair, straight, 6'11, rune tattos, black eyes

Parent: Of Clary, and Johnathan

Strict, abusive, old fashioned ( really old), deceptive, broad, 41

Sebastian Verlac~

Black/ brown hair, slightly curly, 6'3, brown eyes

Student: Sports, and dance

Jock, joyful, modest, has no family, homeless, 18

Johnathan Morgenstern~

Platnium blond hair, straight, 6' 10, scar over chest, black eyes

Student: Sports

Mannered, old fashioned, like father like son, cruel, 17

Simon Lewis~

Brown hair, mussy, 5'8, glasses/ rat like face, hazel eyes

Student: Music, and writing

Shy, modest, joyful, has a band, palys bass, nerd, family troubles, 16

Mr. Jerimiah~

Black hair,straight, Dark brown eyes, 5'9,

Guidance Counsler

Quiet, melloncholly, thoughtful, 28

Will Herondale~

Black hair, curly, 5'7, star scar, Blue eyes

Student: Sports, and Drama

Cocky, smart, also held back, dating Tessa, dealing with inner demons, 22

**This was just like a character chart because I've had people get confused on ages, or looks, or really anything. And with it being based off the mortal Instruments we all could use a little guidance. I swear next chapter will start off the story**


	2. Just the Start

Chap.1

Jace P.O.V

"I can't believe it! This is a bunch of shit" Clary exclaims. Her hair looks even more wild when she's angry, and her nose crinkles and it looks like the color of her nair drains to her face. I laugh at her exclamation though, she glares at me. Isabelle is just as mad as her.

"Get over it already Fray, you're not going. Stop throwing a hissy fit" Simon says behind me. She turns on her heel her hair flying- even with the height difference, it whips me in the face. She advances on him.

"Listen here Lewis I will be at that club, I will do whatever the hell I like whether it includes thrkwing a well needed hissy fit, or going shopping or buying fucking chocolate covered pretzels at 3 in the. morning" the look on his face is priceless.

"PMS much?" He mutters. She looks at him and slaps him, and just to let you know she is.

"I'm going to the music room, meet you guys in 15" she says. Izzy's scolding him, and Magnus and Alec 'are making out against some lockers. Tessa's talking with Will. I go to follow Clary, first stopping at a vending machine to grab something sweet for her to eat.

"Clary you in here?" I ask.

"Of course who else would be here during lunch, I swear sometimes..." she trails off, and I take a deep breath going to sit next to her. I silently hand her the mountain dew and the chocolate bar. She smiles at me and takes it mumbling a thank you.

"We don't have to go to the club we could stay behind and do our own thing" I tell her. She passes me the mountain dew and I take a sip.

"After that whole ordeal back there? I think not" stubborn as always she is.

"Maybe Jocelyn has a point, I mean she should know, she's like what 1,000 years old?" I ask. She laughs spitting out a little soda.

"What are you two doing here?" We look up and it's Mr. Moon.

"Taking a break from what those of norm call life, but as I like to call it hell" Clary says

"Save that for your philosaphy class, now get to lunch both of you" he says. I stand and take her hand. she grabs her skateboard and jumps on it. How people ride those I have no clue.

"What's for lunch?" I ask.

"Whatever Luke packed" she says. She hangs a left and enters the cafeteria. "What's up bitches?" she yells. Our table looks over and laughs

"Ms. Fray language!" Headmistess Imogen yells

"Sorry! pardon my french!" she yells back. She jumps off and with the skateboard stil moving she sits on it till we reach our table.

"Clary have you taken your medicine today?" Alec asks. His hand was intertwined with Magnus' sparkly one.

"No, I have yet to do so" she says

"And do we have to repeat the escapade of '09?" Magnus asks.

"I'll head to the nurse now" she says. She walks off.

"How about you Jace taken your medicine?" Izzy asks

"Like a responsible bad ass motherfucker I have" I announce splitting Clary's lunch between her and I.

"Why don't you ask mom to make you one?" Izzy asks

"Don't want to be a bother, plus Luke packs enough for two" I reply grabbing one of the five sanwiches.

"So are you and Clary comng to the club or what?" Will asks

"I have yet to persaude her"

"Not happening" she says from behind me

"So you think" I reply

"And how are you a mere blond, going to persaude a stubborn, awesome ginger?" she asks

"Sure as hell not at the lunch table" Simon says

"Simon, not if you were the last innocent bystander" I say

"Tell me later?" she asks

"Or now"

"I like the making you wait better" she says. I wiggle my eyebrows at her, I lean in only centimeters from her face.

"Oh really?" I tease her, and she watches me carefully. I kiss her, you can hear the groans of our friends and we don't stop till we hear someone clear there throat behind us. My head falss on the table, Clary looks scared as shit. I look to see who it is and damnd Cassie if I'm seeing things but it was Jocelyn Fray, the art teacher and her mother. Hers arms are crossed, and her lips set in a fine line.

"Wazup Mrs. Fray?" I ask. She glares at me. There she goes pulling out two detention slips well hot damn.

"This time is for PDA, dis respect, and cursing I believe that's it"

"Hey don't start this already, this is way out of bounds" I say, she continues filling out the form

"Exactly what I thought when I saw you sucking on my daughters face, " she says in a complete mono tone but she some slips in some sass. She doesn't even have to look up " and don't start with your diva fit, I already saw the one Clary threw in the hallway." This lady I swear.

"Mom cut the shit" We look up suprised at Clary. Now she talks back to everyone, extept Luke, Mayrse, Robert, and her mother. Jocelyn doesn't look suprised and you hear Will whispering to Simon about a war of the red heads. "We all know, even Jace with his dumb blond personality" she goes and messes up my hair, and Magnus erupts in laughter-"That you one just don't like us together, two don't like Iace, and three you just have a stick shoved up your ass" Jocelyn looks at her daughter and she's thinking of what to say.

"Anywho, can Clary come to the pandemonium with us?" Izzy asks. Jocelyn snaps

"Will you stop mentioning that damned club, you're all lucky your still at this school from everything you put your teachers through. And Magnus, Tessa, Will why ado you insist on hanging out with these 5? I mean for angels sake your all what almost 25?" she asks. Magnus and Will jump up to defend themselves Tessa and Alec hold them down. Izzy's biting her tounge to stop from saying something, Simon's just sitting there sucked in a comic book. Clary looks her mother in the eye, which in her case is harder because she's so much shorter.

"Can you iust give us the detention, and we can discuss this when we get home?" Clary's spout of defiance had ovbiously eneded and she was back to the girl who had a healthy respect for her mother and even feared a little. Jocelyn rips the slips off the form and gives them to her and I. I groan,.

"This medicine sucks, I so could have took her"

"Jace you're not beating up Jocelyn" Tessa says.

"Damn has she gotten meaner" Will asks

"No she's probally PMSing too. Like mother like daughter" Simon says. Izzy flicks food at him so does Magns and Tessa, Clary's to busy eating her food to flick it at him. We use the rest of our time to joke and eat. When the bell rings I pull Clary with me, she has pretty much the same schedule as me except I have double P.E while she has art and drama. "Meet you in a hour" I start walking away when she grabs my wrist I let her pull me back, and she pulls me in for a kiss. I push her against the wall and my hands gripping her waist. Her hands fly to my hair. I move to her neck biting and sucking. No ones in the hall way anymore so we could stay out uere till the bell rings again. God she tastes so good. I move up and kiss her again.

"Room 382?" I ask. She doesn't even nod she just drags me along going as fast as we can. We arrive and I pull her to me, when we're done she's almost late for her art class. I get to the gym just when the bell rings.

"Jace, come on kid I atleast need a pass, you skipped last class" Ms. Roy says. I pat my pocket for the slip I picked up.

"Here, I was at guidance" I say handing her the slip. She gives me that big smile and takes the slip. She wolf whistles and then shouts for everyone to hit the lockers.


	3. This is gonna be fun

Chap.2

Clary P.O.V

Okay she was killing my vibe. The whole damn class she gave me evil eyes, and gave me a hard time about everything. I mean not to sound concieted but I'm one of the best artists this school has ever seen, cut me some not much maybe a inch of slack.

"Clarrissa care to pay attention to my lesson, instead of ways to insult me" she says still facing the board. The class laughs and I glare at them. "Now if you could answer the question?" she asks

"What's the question" I ask. She sighs

"In the 1950's what was the most popular form of art?" she asks in a tired tone

"Abstract art." I say. She nods. She goes on and I pay attention hoping to get over this bump with my mom. The bell rings.

"Clary wait here a second" she says. She locks the door, and leans on her desk.

"What's up?" I ask.

"A few things, one I think we need to take you back to the doctor, also maybe you should go back to group." she says in a tense voice. I shake my head

"Not group again. I have my group, that's where I met Jace, and Will and my new best friend Magnus and Tessa. That's where Alec met Magnus, and he announced he was gay. A whole bunch of great things happened there I can't ruin it with new people." I say

"Clary those kids are messed up enough. Putting you all in one big group is not good for you" her voice is soft

"No it's not good it's great, thank you for understanding" I say, a knock comes from the door and you can see Jace smirking at us. I get up and grab my things. "Love you mom, and I love that you care, but Jace is waiting for me and I'm gonna be late for class" I say, she waves me away and I grab my stuff.

"Skateboardking Clary, put it up off the ground" she says. I pick it up and when we we round the corner I roll it infront of me and jump on.

"Jace get on here with me" I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy. He shakes his head. "Come on you ride a motercycle, you won't get on a simple skateboard?"

"No now unless you want to explain to why we're late hurry up" he says rushing ahead.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I say. We arrive on time and to half the class he hands out slips of paper, letting us out of a hat.

"Now open the slips of paper, they will be your partner for this assignment. Look over the name look for the face introduce yourself, and get to know one another" I look at mine and it's Magnus. He sits on the other side of the room in the back. He's easy to see thanks to his height and fashion. I walk over to him and he smiles when he see's me.

"So Clarrissa which lucky sap did you get stuck with?" he asks. He looks like he's waiting for his partner

"Oh you know pretty plain, dull black hair, horrible fashion sense, and by the angel he's dumb" I say messing with him. His eyebrows crinkle

"I'd say it's Alec but he has a 4.0 GPA" he ponders awhile longer.

"It's you" I say. He jumps out of his seat and gasps.

"I habe a wonderful fashion sense!" he yells a little too loud, Jace Issabelle, and Simon start laughing when they hear this. Oh bit Magnus continues "My hair is glossy, washed, and dyed reguraly. I am not plain god dammit! You and all these wankers in here know I am the most extravagant person you have ever met!" he finishes and puts his hands on his hips cocking his eyebrows as if to say "What do you have to say for your self".

"You forgot dumb" I say.

"Shall I show you my last I.Q test?" he asks

"Magnus please sit down, your pants are a little to tight for comfort" Mr. Moon says. Magnus sits and glares at me, and IT geuss that's what IT get. For the rest of the class while we're supposed to be getting to know each other we sit in silence Magnus glaring at me. I sit with a smirk on my face. I look over to who Jade is partnered with and it's Simon. This should be fun.


	4. Well that escalated quickly

Chap.3

Jace P.O.V

The next day….

I picked Clary up at her apartment on my bike, and she kissed me in return. Before she hated when I would come pick her up, still does, but we have come to a sort of a compromise. Her skateboard is sticking out of her audio backpack that she got at spencer's.

"Can I drive?" she asks. I want to laugh, but she's totally serious. I still let out a chuckle and when I'm chuckling and don't answer she starts to glare. I stop and pretend to think about it.

"Uh…No" I say. Her glare intensifies tenfold. We sit there looking at each other another good two minutes, and she wonders why I always come early.

"Yes"

"No"

"Jace ..." she says warningly

"Clary..." I say slightly mocking her.

"Let me drive" she says already holding out her hand for the keys.

"I think not "I reply "Are you even tall enough to drive one?" I ask

"I swear to God, Jace don't make me" she says stepping away.

"What are you gonna do pippy- long stockings?" I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. She glares her face turning a shade of red slightly darker than her hair. Those green eyes are kind of starting to get scary though.

"Alright, fine. See you at school if you're gonna be like that" she says ripping her skateboard out and taking off already half way down the street. I get on my bike, not risking leaving it alone in this neighborhood. I catch up to her and slow down to her speed which is a good 10 MPH. She doesn't acknowledge my presence. We do this all the way to school. She comes to a stop at our group of friends huddled around Izzy's challenger, and Magnus' Mercedes's. They take one look at me going at a snail's pace on my bike next to Clary on her board and shake their heads not wanting to get involved. She purposefully hits my side with her heavy- ass bag while passing me. She walks over and scoots in between Magnus and Izzy, Simon on the other side of Izzy. She doesn't make eye contact with me. Yeah, I'm being shut- out. And this is only the start, not even the first chapter, more like the prolouge.

I go to lunch alone, giving Clary her space. Like always our group splits in two semi groups kind of. My side which is : Alec, Will, and Simon. Clary's consist of: Magnus, Izzy, Tessa. Alec leans over the table after I sit down with 2 tray's piled with food, Perks of going to a private school!

"So what happened? You guys are usually atleast making eye contact by now" he says in a hushed whisper.

"It's nothing, it'll blow over" I say. I dig in and someone takes my trays away.

"You're lying. You had to have done or said something to her to be this pissed" Will says on Alec's right side.

"Look she asked to drivee my bike I said no, we got in to a spat I called her some names after she threatened me" I say trying to grab my tray at the end of the table.

"What exactly did you say?" Simon asks. I sigh. Why in these situations am I always the bad guy?

"Okay she asked to drive I said no, she glares, says yes, I say no, she says Jace, I say Clary, she said let me drive and held out her hand for the keys, and I said I think not then asked if she was even tall enough to drive one" they hiss and ohh like it hurt them "Then she says I swear to God, Jace don't make me, then I ask what are you gonna do about it pippy- long stockings?" Will and Alec are shaking there heads while Simon's looking at Clary.

"Please tell me you are shitting me. You mentioned hair and Height in the same argument? Are you crazy?" Will asks

"Why am I always the bad guy in these situations?" I ask

"Because you blow your topnd say rude and meaningful things that hurt people"

"So does she and even worse she physically hurts me too" I say "And she can't blame it on her blood sugar all the time" I say

"And she doesn't! God you dumb ass, she gets hurt she hurts back! Have you totally forgotten the Clary you know and love?" Simon asks

"Hey you look here you may be my project partner, and one of Clary's best friends, and Izzy's current boyfriend, but that does not mean you can talk to me any way you want!" I shout at him. I jump up and so does he and what I would give to punch him that rat shaped face of his.

"Oh and why is that because you're the almighty Jace Lightwood?" he asks me

"No it's because I am Jace fucking Wayland Hendordale Lightwood, I'm sexy as fuck, smart as Alec over here and starring quaterback of this goddamned football team" okay maybe I do lose my cool alot. Simon gives me a icy glare scrunching up his rat like features. Everyone was watching. Our group had froze completly. That was until Simon launched himself at me punchig me in the face.. I tackle him to the ground it follows with a bunch of punching, kicking and rolling. Will pulls me off Simon, Izzy helps him stand up and once he's up IN lunge and sucker punch him in the jaw, the impact makes him turn and fall on his face. Alec and Izzy go to check on him carrying his body to the nurse. Clary leads me out by my ear, and so my head is head level to her and this is really uncomfortable, amd really embarassing. Being drug out by your 5'1 girlfriend after a fight is not cool, especially being drug by the ear. I'd rather it be jocelynn. When she has succsecfully dragged me out and to room 382 she let's go. She crosses her arms across her chest.

"I mean we just did it not 2 hours ago, but okay" I say. The glare only gets meaner and her eyes look like a sort of electric green. " I mean I'd have sex with you over and over no problem. All different angles all different positions" I say.

"Jace! Can you be serious for one second? You just beat up my best friend since the age of 4. You've had this vibe for awhile now. What's up Jace? What's the matter?" she asks

"Nothibg! Okay? This is how I act this is how I acted when we first met each other, and when we started dating. God dammit I'm not changing for anyone not Mayrse, not Izzy, not Alec, not you. Me beating up people and getting what IT want and having sex with a girl everyday, and being a cocky arrogant son of a bitch is what I am and not even you can change that!" I shout and she's not affected at all. She looks at me and my heart breaks when IT realize she's not affected at all. She nods and walks out, not in a huff not happily just walked.

-Clary's P.O.V-

So that's why, he feels suffocated. Alright I can deal with that. I get to my next class early, grabbing the seat closer to Izzy then Jace. The rest of the class arrives and IT get some weird looks, Izzy arrives and sits.

"If you're sitting here for answers then you might as well sit next to Simon" she says

"No I just haven't sat with any of my friends for like ever, so I'm starting with you" I say

"Glad to be first, always new you'd get over Jace and come back to us" she says with a smile. "Today class we will be experiencing the first encounter of Clary Fray from close up and personal" she says in a australian accent " With her flaming Red hair, abundant amount of freckles showing the number of souls she's taken from her prey, and threatning green eyes she seems simple and as fragile as a butterfly she is at the top of the food chain" she says. I laugh

"Your accent's getting better" I say

"Well thank you" she smiles smuggly

"After school what do you want to do?" I ask her

"Shopping, shopping, shopping, and shopping" she says

"You have a serious problem"

"I know"

"Well as long as you have acknowledged it, now pay attention I can't fail this class" I say.

"We're lucky you're rich" I say

"And we're lucky your mom likes me" she says

"Both are correct"

"So Clary how are you and Jace?"

"So Izzy how are you and Simon?"

"I asked first" she says

"I'm giving him his space is all, I've obviously been suffocating him" I say shoving my hands in my hoody

"Well, Simons mad at Jace for walking all over him and beating the crap out of him"

"Well Simon should have known better, Jace is a born killer"

"Simon just likes trying new things and hates when he fails at them" She says we continue talking as she drives us to my hous since staying the night at her house would inevitably place us ijn a awkward position with Jace.

"So pizza?" I ask as we arrive

"Not right now, we need to hang these up before they wrinkle"

"Yes, Ms. OCD"

"Not my fault you have horrible standards" I stick my tounge out at her. My phone rings, I ignore it. It rings again, I ignore it. It rings again

"Answer the damn phone"Izzy shouts. I pick it up without looking at the caller ID

"City mourge you kill it, we chill it. You stab it, we slab it"

"Well, well how nice to hear from you Clarrisa, now I only hope to see you" in panic I hang up and drop it. Izzy looks at me weird

"Jace?" she asks

"Valintine" I whisper.

"How about that pizza?" she asks


End file.
